


And Where Were You

by Spindizzy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko isn't the constant that the others are. [Spoilers for the entire series.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Where Were You

In some timelines, Kyoko isn't there. She used to be — friends with Mami, Homura thinks — but in some timelines, she never comes back to the city. Maybe there are enough witches in her territory to keep her busy. Maybe she doesn't hear about Mami's death. Either way, she doesn't come and Homura doesn't seek her out.

In some timelines, Kyoko spends her time clashing against Sayaka. They fight, they make up, they die together and for each other more times than Homura can count.

But Kyoko's never there at the end. No matter what, Kyoko never makes it to Walpurgisnacht.


End file.
